A Secret Affair
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: Back in 2006, Robin and Ted did actually get married but after a month of being married she becomes pregnant but then loses the baby. Barney is there for her until things become more with them. Their affair becomes something more to them. B/R 2006 to 2012.


This is based on season 2 but is in the current day of 2012.

xxxxxx

In 2007 Robin and Ted got married after 6 months of being engaged. It all started on their one year anniversary when Robin thought Ted was proposing to her with a ring in her champagne glass. However, that wasn't the case but when they got back to her place everything started to sound right to her and a month later Ted proposed.

Their wedding was beautiful, she looked gorgeous in a white sleeveless dress and he was handsome in his fitted suit which Barney had picked out for him. This day, it was beautiful the wedding went smoothly and Ted and Robin went off on their honeymoon for a month in Argentina. When they got back everything seemed to be okay but after she found out that she was pregnant everything went down hill for the couple.

A few weeks after becoming pregnant she had lost the baby she was a mess after this. Ted tried everything to make her feel better but nothing worked. One day, at Maclaren's she was sitting alone drinking when Barney came and sat down across from her in their booth. Robin had been crying for almost 10 minutes before Barney came.

"Hey" Barney sat down looking at Robin who looked up with her face all flushed and her eyes blood shot.

"Hey, Barney" She response with a light smile.

"Are you ok?" Barney asked wondering why Robin looked like she was crying. "Have you been crying?" He followed up watching her whip her face.

"Um, yeah I'm fine just thinking about some things." Robin says reassuring that she is fine and there isn't anything wrong.

"About?" Barney asked wanting to know what she was thinking about.

"Nothing, just life" She answered trying to not sound sad in front of Barney.

"Uh, life is crazy isn't it?" Barney said knowing full well that life is crazy.

"Yeah, it is" when Robin just suddenly started crying again Barney went to the other side of the booth to comfort her.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Barney asked wondering why Robin was crying.

"I-I lost the baby" Robin said through sobs.

"I am so sorry, have you told Ted yet?" Barney wanted to know if Ted knew about her losing their baby.

"No, he doesn't no. I just found out an hour ago." Robin says wiping her face and looking up.

"Oh, I am so sorry Robin but maybe he should know about the baby." Robin doesn't respond just put her head on Barney's shoulder and started to cry again.

Robin never told Ted about the baby and when he found out from another source he was so angry that he started throwing things in the apartment and stormed out. He didn't come home that night and decided to stay in a hotel. The next morning, he returned to the apartment a found that Robin wasn't there. He was relieved when she wasn't because he wasn't ready to confront her about this.

Robin, well she called Barney that night and asked if she could stay with him for a while until Ted clears his head. Barney let her stay with him but it wasn't for a while it was for much longer than that. Their friendship grew closer and before they knew it they were kissing on the couch one night while watching a movie.

Barney didn't want to kiss her because he knew she was still vulnerable about the loss of her baby but when she kissed him again his hand slipped behind her back and kissed her back. It lead to the bedroom that night and in the morning they woke up in each others arms. They never expected this to happen but it did and for some odd reason it felt good natural even. Barney left for work that following morning while Robin went back to the apartment where she ran into Ted.

"Ted, I didn't think you would be here." Robin said as she walked to her room to get a few things.

"Look, Robin. When I found out about the baby I freaked out and I am so sorry I did that. I didn't want to do that but it just the news hit me so bad that I couldn't face you. And, I'm sorry for running out on you when you needed me the most." Ted felt so bad after leaving Robin that he instantly regretted leaving her that night they fought about the baby.

Robin smiled for the first time since finding out about losing their baby and later after Ted returned from work they talked over a candle light dinner he had prepared for them. Robin moved out of Barney's apartment and back in with Ted but soon after Robin wasn't happy in her marriage to Ted so she started up an affair with Barney which started out in a innocent way.

Barney and Robin kept their affair a secret as best as they could cause she was still married to Ted and Ted was Barney's best friend and he didn't want to hurt him and this would.

"We need to keep this a secret." Robin said after round 2 of sex with Barney in his bed.

"I know" Barney said not at all happy with having to keep this a secret but he didn't want to hurt Ted.

"I didn't want to hurt Ted but for some reason being here with you feels right and that night we had together while I was living here... I never felt safer in my life before. Barney, you make me feel wanted in a way that Ted never did." She confessed, she would have never did that if she hadn't started to have feelings for Barney but she does and it's hard to keep these feelings inside for so long. She knew it was wrong to sleep with Barney and even more wrong to have these crazy mixed feelings for him while still married to his best friend.

"I, Robin I am starting to have feelings for you. I know it's wrong since your married to my best friend but I never felt like this about anyone in along time." Barney admitted this because it was all out in the open now and he couldn't hold it back any longer and the moment they first slept together he didn't want to feel anything this strong for Robin but he does and know that he knows Robin feels the same way he was smiling but only slightly because he knew it was wrong to do this to Ted.

This affair continued for months and nobody found out. Robin and Ted found their way back to each other and she stayed married to him but still had her affair with Barney.


End file.
